


A bond and a chain

by Yike_org



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yike_org/pseuds/Yike_org
Summary: "Tom I don't want to hate you but why are you doing this""I'm doing this for star""keep telling yourself that"





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck”

Marco breathed out, he groggily looked up. “What happened my heads on fire” he reached to rub his eyes’ but were snatch back by chains “what in the….” Marco snapped into reality he looked around in horror. It was so dark he could barely see Infront of him no no no how did he get here then it hit him.

~Flash Back~ 

Marco was walking home from a night out with star him and her just had a fight, there fight was awful.  
Star’s mom was just telling her that she needed to stop playing around and get ready to be a queen. Star just up and left after saying she doesn’t want to be queen. Marco tried to tell her growing up is something we all have to do, but she screamed at him and told him he was wrong that this was it never going to be the same so he’s went on a walk to blow off some steam.

“Why can’t she just grow up” Marco kicked rocks on the edge of the road he wanted to scream. Was growing up that bad why can’t she just pull it to together she can’t just keep running around act as though she’s not a soon to be queen. “UGH” Marco kept walk, but he got the feeling to stop. Then he heard a snap of a stick his head snaps back and he looks and see nothing then he faintly hears……” that’s him”  
Marco got in his stance to fight but he had a bad feeling the whole time he was there then it happed he hared a snap then darkness

~End~

Marco didn’t know what to do then he heard footsteps… “Where is he” “In this cell sir” a hard chill hit his spine when he hared the loud creek of the door he looks up and meets 3 eyes  
“Tom…. Where am I what in the world is happing” Tom’s face wrinkles in disgust “you all didn’t gag him?” Tom spoke in a matter of fact way. “Toooooom what is this, tell me why in here and CHAINED to the wall” Marco asked concerned laced his words. “simple we need to bond” Tom spoke in a matter a fact again “What! I don’t want to bond with you” Marco spoke clearly upset. “I don’t either, but I have no other option” Tom Spoke anger spiking a bit. “Listen I just need you to do this, you and star’s little stunt is what put us here” Tom spoke now anger. “what are you talking about” Marco asked bluntly 

Tom was not a fan “ look when you a HUMAN and star bond under a demon tradition and word stared to spread thus, the masses found out and now want her dead” Marco looked in pure horror “STOP laying you can’t get to star though me” Now, Tom was mad he stalked up to Marco he quickly stretched his arm out and grabbed Marco neck roughly “ Look if word gets out too far you your family and star will be set out to be killed what the fuck don’t you get about that just do what I say because they’ll go and burn it ALL to the ground” he spat. 

Tom throws Marco down on the ground and walked back to the door. It took him hitting the wall to snap him back into breathing.  
“WHY ME “Marco screamed Tom looked back “because I need to break the bond and so star knows that her plans don’t just hurt her but others.” Tom spoke and slammed the door to the cell “I’ll bring you to your new home soon.” Marco closed his eyes and screamed “WHY ME” tears streamed down his face his family and friends could all die because of what that did “why me” he almost sobbed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bang  
Marco looks up in anticipation “who their” he shouted shakily Voice still lost from the sobbing. He slid against the wall as Tom came into view with maids looking monsters coming as well “bring him it my room and don’t let him get away” he spat with venom in his voice he looked at Marco and stepped closer Marco turned Tom of course didn’t like this “tch” Tom reached out and gripped Marcos harshly chin.

“Marco, I hope you’ll be worth it in the long run” he cooed laughing at Marcos horrified face the lower demons came and unlatched him from the wall and as expected he tried to fight he twisted and turned out of there grip and of course went nowhere but stopped when Tom looked back with a glare “stop” he hissed thought his eat “you don’t want them to hold you down” Marco stopped out of fear after that he was blindfolded “why the blin-“ “Marco I would hope you don’t think I’m the dumb.” Some time later a door opened, and Marco was dropped on the bed the door closed and he snatched the blindfold off.

“now tell me why I’m here” 

“simple” Tom grabbed a chair and flipped it backwards “you and star fucked up and now I’m cleaning it up” Tom stated “What did we do” Marco asked puzzled “ The blood moon ball as I told you it’s a demon tradition and a human and a mewman did it was like a spit in the face to the old school people will not like and them being who they are they would come and rip earth apart looking for you two and would not to until you were dead but would kill all the people you know and your family” Tom stated with a smile boring into no no no no he has to be laying Marco eye watering face “and how are you helping us” Marco asked shakily “I’m taking you and making a bond with you witch in turn will break your old bond I would have done this with star but she only cares for herself and would probably not listen to me”

“so what your saying is if I don’t do this a whole race will be after us and more than likely kill us” Marco with tears running down his face asked “yes” Tom stated “and what will star say” “I honestly don’t want her in this I’m doing it for her because the demon would rip her kingdom apart-” 

“ I’ll do it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I wrote this at like 1 am but i will write longer chapters and try yo update' weekly


	3. Chapter 3

“Really” Tom looked surprised “yes I’ll do anything for star and my family” Marco stated “hmmm I don’t think you get what’s going to happen after we do this” Tom stood and slowly walk to where Marco was Marco then slid back on the bed till he hit the headboard “you’ll be mine for life” Now, Tom ins’t one to lie yes Marco would be boned to him for life but he would really didn’t have to stay with him, but Marco didn’t need to know that 

Marco looked dumbfounded “but me and star are not dating” since him and star Already did the whole bonding thing he would know  
“but has any relationship after the blood moon that wasn’t with star worked out”  
“no but-“  
“that’s you answer”  
Now Tom REALLY needed to get something off his chest he’s had a light crush on Marco for a while now but with them all getting older Star getting more into her queen training and Tom doing the same them being 17 and throne ready age was already upon them Tom was ready to start ruling Star in the other hand is still trying to live in the past, it’s sad at this point but we all have to grow up someday  
“you know what no me and star can deal with this as a team” Marco randomly spoke up pushing Tom out of his thoughts.  
“umm what are you going on about now Diaz”  
“I’m Leaving I won’t spend the rest of my life with you ruling the underworld”  
That one stung so then Marco jumped from the bed and ran to the door he knows the Tom took his scissors so he just had to run Marco had his hand the handle then in a flash there was a hand on his “Marco” tom hummed in his ear “ I already told” he said as he pressed more himself onto Marco now even thought its been 4 years Marco had stopped growing witch means his and Tom height differences was kind of wide Marco was frozen he hadn’t thought that Tom would chase him to the door 

A smirk had etched itself onto Tom’s face as he watched Marco shake a little “look just get back on the bed and I’ll let this go” Tom looked to see if he moved Marco was still on the door now this was staring to pluck toms nerves he leaned down to Marcos ear “do you really want do that to yourself” he breathed on his ear at that thought Marco let go of the door “see now was that hard” He side his free hand up to his waist “now get back to the bed I have things to take care of” Marco stepped away and slow walked back to the bed he was holing in tears at this point “after the bonding we can go see your family till then you stay in here a human is a n unusual thing down here so listen to me and stay here”

Tom opened the huge doors looked back smiled and closed and locked the door  
“what I’m I going to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proof read this!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well to say Tom had some explaining to do was an understatement Tom was now standing in the throne room looking at his now, angry king and queen of the underworld.

“So Thomas, could you please tell me what has happened agin” the queen spoke thought greated teeth.

“Well I’m ready to get married t-“

“A HUMAN” the king screamed out

The queen let out a sigh “so can we know why you’re choosing them Thomas.”

“That depends on if you can stay calm enough to Hear me out” Tom sighed out 

“.Go on then” The king spoke in reluctance.

Tom went on the tell his parents about why he was about why he was doing what he was doing, but mid way thought he asked himself. 

What is Star doing and what was she going to do?

“MOM I HAVE TO GO BACK” 

“NO STAR YOU NEED TO FINISH YOUR TRAINING”

“STAR LISEN TO YOUR MOTHER”

“Marco hasn’t pick up his phone or my mirror calls” star now not yelling but worry still evident in her voice.

“He is fine Star maybe he is just trying to get his life in together” Moon sighed trying to calm her daughter.

That’s right Marco did tell her to focus more on the training and not to play around maybe that’s why, but Star could not shake this feeling of worry from her gut. Is Marco really ok.

The sob that hit Marco after the door closed was awful he did know how long he’s been crying for, “why do I have to be here with him” Marco screamed that was laced with pain. The only things he could think about were his family and Star........ THATS RIGHT STAR! Marco jumped from the bed and ran to where the mirror was he had to call her. Marco made it to the mirror ripped back the curtains and tap the mirror maybe because his mine was racing that he didn’t hear to door open and close agin or maybe he wanted to just ignore it.

But, the hand the snaked around the back of his neck says other wise “what are you doing” Tom hissed in his ear   
Marco tensed no no no no “I was-“  
The hand quickly tightened around his neck Tom pulled him back and grab his wrist and pulled Marco into himself “don’t lie to me Diaz” Tom mused as he tightened his hand

Marco start to gag and claw at his hand “I am sorry..... please stop” Tom smiled in satisfaction and let him hit the floor Tom kneeled down to where Marco was and violently grabbed his face as he was still tryin to caught his breath “now I know you don’t want to be chained to the bed or, back in the dungeon right” Tom spoken with a ting of irritation evident in his voice. “Why can’t you just let me leave” “we’ve already gone over this you know why..... or maybe I should show you.” A look a though graced toms features “that will work” he spoke quitly to himself 

“Get up”   
“Why what are you about to do”  
“We’re going to the library so you can see how bad The situation is”


	5. Chapter 5

“Tom please I said I was sorry I’ll never do it again” Marco was worried he didn’t know where they were going or what the fuck was happening all he could see was the place halls the Dark purple bricks tower over the the high windows that showed the purple skies. the moon was shining on them as they walked down the place was beautiful but he had to get out of here

“Nothing is going to happen to you, I just need you to understand how drastic this is” Tom spoke you could hear the eye rolling. In his voice we made it to a set large red doors and pushed them open them they we’re in some kind of library he dragged him all the way to the corner of the library “sit” Tom pointed to a chair in the corner 

Tom opened a drawer and pulled out a scroll read over it and smiled he turned back to the shaken Marco “this is what happened the last time one of our traditions with used by an outsider” Tom took a breath and focused his normal flames turned blue then he lit the scroll of fire then something started to dance in the flame 

300 years ago in human year  
I’m mieman and a pony head we’re dance in a dance floor just like he and Star then the blood moon showed it’s self and shined on them the continued to dance once the dance finished chaos in sued the pony head was grabbed and here horn was snapped in two many were screaming about the wrong doing and the disrespect and meiman had run away but was stopped and grab and strangled but not kill the flames fade and the brighten agin there was thousands of demons look to be storming the pony head they stopped and the king stepped forward and shouted some and the pony head king shouted back then there was war there was fire everywhere I look like a movie scene the pony heads lost and the king wanted the pony head kings but instead he took his horn and the demon army left there was blood and bodies on the battlefield.

The flame switch to stars home land where moons mom and the demon queen were talking you could feel the tension thought the fire as they both signed a scroll after the queen brined it with her fire to sea, it and she got up and walked out but on her way out you could see all the dead gaudy and army outside stars grandmother fell on her knees at the site and cried then they were off and back to the underworld agin.

The scroll stopped burn and Tom studied the horror on Marco then he started to cry he looked up at Tom and asked in a shaking voice “that’s what you mean right THATS what will happen” Tom sighed “yes that’s what will happen but much worse for you humans who can’t fight” Marco wanted to sob and cry out why it had to be him but he sucked it up and look at Tom for his family for Star he mumbled

“I’ll do it I’ll bond with you” Tom could here the pain in his voice and sighed “I know I’ll plan and get it done right after you can see Star and you family” the was the straw that broke the camels back Marco was sobbing now and Tom went to confront him “shhhh you didn’t know you were just looking out for you friend were going to fix this nothing bad will happen” at least that’s what Tom thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please show y’all are alive comment kudos something sheesh  
> Jk you don’t have to, but it’s appreciated -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Lol hi guys this is my plot or idea thing for me so I’m about to starting up the real story thing


End file.
